Mimpi Buruk Saga
by LittleSunion
Summary: Chapter ke-3 sudah di update ! Saga mendapat mimpi buruk selama beberapa hari , dan menyusahkan goldsaint yang lain .
1. Chapter 1

**Mimpi Buruk Saga **

**Aku dah buat fic yang baru nih… Kali ini , aku akan membuat Saga mendapat mimpi buruk selama berhari-hari dan menyusahkan goldies yang lain (terinspirasi dari Avatar The Last Airbender ). **

**Disclamer : SS punya Masami Kurumada

* * *

**

**Chapter. 1**

Malam yang sunyi , di Santuary…Tak ada suara Jangkrik , Kuntil anak , ngorokan para goldsaint , pokoknya lebih sunyi dari kuburan…Dan tiba-tiba, ada suara teriakan yang amat keras yang berasal dari kuil Gemini .

"WWAAAAAAAAAA !" Teriak Saga sampai membangunkan Kanon yang tidur kamar sebelah.

"Apaan sih Ga ? Tengah malam gini teriak-teriak ? ."Kata Kanon masuk ke kamar Saga.

Saga langsung bangun dari tepat tidurnya dan menghampiri Kanon ."KANON ! TERNYATA KAMU MASIH HIDUP ! KUKIRA KAU SUDAH MATI !" Teriak Saga sambil memeluk Kanon.

"SAGA ! KAMU GILA YA ? SEJAK KAPAN AKU MATI ?"

"Tapi…aku baru saja melihatmu dibunuh oleh Posseidon ."

"Pasti kamu mimpi buruk…akhir-akhir ini kan kamu sering kerja sampai larut malam…pergi tidur aja sana…"

"Tidur sama-sama aja yuk."

"NGAK !"

Beberapa hari kemudian , pada pagi hari yang cerah, Saga sedang bekerja di ruang kerjanya seperti biasa .Lalu , Kanon mengetok pintu untuk mengantarkan kopi yang dipesan Saga...

"Masuk ."Jawab Saga.

"Pagi Ga . Nih kopi yang kamu minta " Kata Kanon sambil masuk ke ruang kerja Saga dengan secangkir kopi di tangannya .

"Cepat Keluar !"Teriak Saga tiba-tiba.

"Eh…? Apa salahku ?" Saga mengusir Kanon keluar ,tapi gak bisa dibilang ngusir sih, habis Saga ikut keluar juga .

"Maaf ya Kanon , tapi semalam , di mimpiku …"

"Di Mimpimu ? Memangnya kenapa ?"

"Saat kamu masuk ke ruang kerjaku dengan segelas kopi , seperti setiap pagi , kamu menginjak salah satu berkas-berkasku yang kebetulan jatuh , jadi ,karena kamu terpeleset ,kakimu patah,kamu masuk rumah sakit, kopinya terbang mengenai berkas-berkas Keuangan ,dan Athena memarahiku dan melemparku keluar jendela, dan… "

"MANA MUNGKIN TERJADI SEPERTI ITU !" Potong Kanon .

"Tapi…aku kan takut itu benar-benar terjadi…"Kata Saga .

"Kalau begitu , hari ini gak usah kerja saja ."

"Tapi kerjaanku sudah menumpuk banyak ."

"Suruh Athena yang kerjakan saja !"

"Gak boleh ! 3 hari yangh lalu , aku bermimpi saat aku melewati kuil Capricorn , tiba-tiba ada batu besar jatuh dari langit dan menimpaku , dan saat Shura ingin menyelamatkanku dengan jurus Excalibur , kepalaku kepotong, terus…MUBBHHH !" Kanon langsung menutup mulut Saga dengan tangannya.

"AKU STRESS PUNYA KAKAK KAYAK KAMU ! POKOKNYA AKU MAU BALIK KE ATLANTIS TITIK !"Teriak Kanon . Saat Kanon berbalik kearah Saga , Saga sudah menghilang entah ke mana , dan beberapa saat kemudian , terdengar jeritan dari kuil Cancer .Saat Kanon berlari ke kuil Cancer , Kanon melihat Saga sedang menggoyang-goyangkan tangga dengan DM diatasnya .

"KANON ! TOLONG AKU DARI KAKAKMU YANG GILA INI !" Teriak DM .

"DM ! CEPAT TURUN DARI TANGGA INI ! NANTI KAMU JATUH !" Teriak Saga .Baberapa detik kemudian , DM langsung jatuh dari tangga tersebut .

"Woi…Saga…kamu ngapain sih suruh DM turun dari tangga ?" Tanya Kanon kepada Saga .

"Dua hari yang lalu , aku bermimpi DM kepeleset dari tangga saat mengotopsi mayat-mayat kesayangannya , dan saat dia jatuh , dia geger otak dan tulangnya patah , terus pisau yang dipegangnya jatuh mengenai jantungnya .Karena biaya oprasinya ditanggung oleh Athena , gaji kita yang sudah sedikit , makin sedikit ! " Kata Saga .

DM dan Kanon terbengong melihat Saga . Kanon membisik ke DM "_Saga perlu dimasukkan ke Rumah Sakit Jiwa gak ?_"

"_Sepertinya perlu deh…kita bicarakan dulu sama semua gold saint_ ." Bisik DM .

"_Setuju…kita rapat di kuilku ya ._" Bisik Kanon lagi .

Setelah Semua Gold Saint berkumpul , Kanon menceritakan kejadian yang dialaminya dan DM .

"Jadi , ada pendapat tidak ?" Tanya DM .

Krik…krik…krik…

_BRAK PING PIANG BUM PRAK ! _*Suara DM membunuh jangkrik tersebut *

"Oommm…"Kata Shaka .

"APA ?" Teriak DM.

"Membunuh adalah hal yang tidak boleh dilakukan dan bla..bla..bla..bla…" kata Shaka .

1 jam kemudian…

"…bla…bla…bla…bla , dan begitulah" Kata Shaka .

"Ngrok…ngrok…zZzZzzz…" Balas Semua goldies yang sudah ketiduran .

"_AYO BANGUN SEMUA !" _ Teriak Shaka dengan mik dan Speaker super jumbo yang tiba-tiba muncul di kuil Gemini.( kalau pakai toa terus kan bosen )

"Maaf Shaka…karena sudah terlalu panjang , jadi kita ketiduran deh…hoammzzz…" Kata Aiolos .

"Kalau begitu ayo…hoamzz…kita sambung lagi rapatnya…"Kata Milo .

"Omong-omong Aphro mana ?" Tanya Shura .

"Lagi rawat demon rosenya . Dia bilang nanti baru datang ."Kata Camus .

"Halo teman teman-ku semua ~!"Sebuah suara terdengar dari pintu keluar kuil Gemini . Tak lain dan tak bukan itu Aphrodite, sang saint pisces . Semua Goldies merinding mendengar perkataan Aphro walaupun sudah biasa .

"Kenapa sih wajahnya pada kusut semua…mau Aphro dandanin ya ?" Kata Aphro

"NGAK MAU !" Kata Semua Goldies , Termasuk Camus dan Shaka .

"Oh ya , Aphro mau ceritain, tadi , waktu aku sedang merawat mawar-mawarku , aku ketusuk duri terus , bla…bla…bla… " Kata Aphro .

"Aphro ! Kamu mau nantangin aku ceramah lama-lama ya ?" Kata Shaka yang biasanya sangat tenang .

"Beraninya kau memotong ceritaku ! Aku belum cerita siap !" Teriak Aphro naik ke atas meja .

"Ya berani dong ! Kamu cuma banci kaleng ! Cantik saja tidak !" Teriak Shaka ikutan naik ke atas meja juga . Sementara goldies yang lain , bersorak-sorak seperti ada pertandingan boxing .

"Pokoknya kita putus !" Kata Shaka .

"Hah ? 'putus' ?" kata semua goldies (selain Shaka)kebingungan sambil melihat Shaka keluar dari kuil Gemini .

"Memangnya sejak kapan kalian pacaran ?" Tanya Aldebaran .

"Gak tau . Aneh tuh orang . Sudahlah…kita lanjutin saja rapatnya…" Kata Aphro.

"Shion sama Dohko gak ikutan ya ?"Tanya Aiolos .

"Ngak , mereka lagi di Rozan ." Kata Milo .

"Memangnya kamu ngak tau ?" Kata Shura .

"Semalam aku sama Aiolia kan pergi liburan , iya kan Aiolia ?"Kata Aiolos .

"Iya…" Jawab Aiolia .

"Jadi Gimana ? Saga perlu dimasukkan ke RSJ gak ?" Tanya Kanon .

"Sepertinya tidak perlu . " Kata Aiolos .

"Gimana kalau gak usah tidur saja ? Lebih gampang kan ?" Kata Mu .

"Boleh juga . Kita coba saja beberapa hari ." Kata Camus .

Keesokan harinya…

"Pa…gi…Kanon…" Kata Saga , dengan tampang super ngantuk dan dua buah mata panda(hitam di sekeliling mata) .

"Eh, Saga…kamu beneran ngak tidur ya ?" Tanya Kanon .

"Gimana bisa tidur…semalam kelopak mataku sudah ku lakban biar buka terus..."

"Yasudahlah…kita cari cara lain saja . Kita rapat lagi ya…"Kata Kanon .

_GUBRAK !_ (Saga tiba-tiba pingsan)

"ALDEBARAN ! TOLONG !" Teriak Kanon .

"Ada apa ?" Tanya Aldebaran .

"Tolong angkat Saga ke rumah sakit ! Dia tiba-tiba pingsan ." Kata Kanon .

"OK !" Jawab Aldebaran .*gotong Saga ke rumah sakit .*

* * *

**To Be Continued…**

**Kira-Kira Chapter berikutnya gimana ya ? Masalah makin banyak atau langsung selesai ? Nantikan Chapter berikutnya . Please review XD .**

**Saga : Kamu kok kejam banget sih…**

**Sunion : Terserah aku dong…aku kan Author-nya .**

**Saga : Cewek berdada rata…**

**Sunion : APA ? *Kejar Saga dengan sabit besar***


	2. Chapter 2

**Mimpi Buruk Saga**

**Chapter 2 dah update nih ! Ayo tepuk tangan yang meriah ! Plok plok plok plok…petok ! Petok !(kok ada suara ayam ?) Chapter kali ini , Saga masuk rumah sakit dan kira- kira akan semakin parah , atau membaik ? Enjoy ^^…**

**Chapter 2

* * *

**

Sampai di rumah sakit…

"Dokter ! Cepat bangkitkan mayat, eh…kakak saya !" Teriak Kanon sambil mencekek salah satu dokter di rumah sakit itu .

"Baiklah-baiklah , aku akan menolong kakakmu . Ayo bawa ke ruang perawatan…" Kata dokter tersebut . Dokter itu pun mengecek tubuh Saga , mata Saga dan otak Saga .

"Gimana ? Ada keganjalan tidak ?" Tanya Aldebaran .

"Sepertinya dia hanya kurang tidur…" kata dokter itu .

"Oh…syukur…syukur…" kata Kanon .

"…dan ,ada gangguan kejiwaan sedikit ." Sambung dokter itu .

"HAH ? BENERAN ?" Teriak Kanon dan Aldebaran bersamaan .

"I…iya…jadi , mungkin harus dibawa ke RSJ . tapi itu untuk jaga-jaga saja…" Kata dokter itu .

"Baiklah…" Kata Kanon .

"Jadi gimana ? diangkat ke RSJ ?" Tanya Aldebaran .

"Ngak tau…kita telepon goldies yang lain dulu…" Kata Kanon .

Setengah jam kemudian , Camus dan Shura saja yang datang .

"Loh ? kok kalian aja yang datang ?" Tanya Aldebaran .

"Yang lain pada sibuk semua ." Kata Shura .

"Yasudahlah…ayo duduk dulu…" Kata Kanon . Kanon pun menceritakan yang dikatakan dokter itu .

"Sepertinya memang harus masukin ke RSJ…" Kata Camus .

"Kalau semua setuju , ayo kita bawa Saga ke RSJ ."kata Aldebaran .

Saat mereka menoleh ke Saga , Saga sudah hilang dari tempat tidurnya .

"Kemana dia ?" Teriak mereka ber-4 serentak . Mereka langsung keluar dari kamar Saga dan mencari-cari , memanggil-manggil , berlari sana-sini mencari Saga . Dan akhirnya Shura melihat Saga sedang lari dan berteriak seperti dikejar setan .

"DI SANA ! CEPAT KEJAR !" Teriak Shura .

"ROJER !" Teriak Kanon .

Setelah beberapa lama , sekitar 2 jam , akhirnya mereka ber-4 dapat menangkap Saga . Tapi mereka tidak sadar bahwa mereka mengejar Saga sampai ke Underworld dan sedang berdiri di depan 3 hakim neraka .

"Lho…kalian kok bisa sampai di sini ? " Tanya Minos .

"Kita ngejar Saga . Gak taunya , udah sampai di sini…" Kata Camus .

"KAU !" Teriak Saga sambil menunjuk ka arah Rhadamantyst .

"Aku kenapa ? " Tanya Rhada .

"Semalam aku bermimpi kau akan mengirim elite specter-mu untuk menyerang Santuary sampai-sampai setengah dari para goldsaint mati ! Dan kau juga duel maut dengan Kanon dengan alasan ingin balas dendam !"Kata Saga.

"Rhada…memangnya kamu punya rencana seperti itu ?" Tanya Aiacos .

"Ngak ada kok .Kalau mau jaga Gapapa ." Kata Rhada .

"Halah…itu kan mimpi…gak usah dipikirin deh…" Kata Minos pada mereka ber-4.

"AKU AKAN MELINDUNGI SANTUARY DARIMU ! HIAHAHAHA ! (sudah makin sinting)" Teriak Saga sambil diseret oleh Aldebaran .

"Sekarang kita ke RSJ kan ?" Tanya Kanon .

"Iya ."Jawab Camus , sambil melakban mulut Saga . dan mengikatnya dengan tali .

"Kenapa di lakban dan diikat ?" Tanya Shura.

"Karena ribut banget . Ini di Underword tau gak .Nanti kalau dilihat specter , status kita sebagai goldsaint turun ."Jelas Camus .

"Iya juga ya…" Kata Shura .

"Omong-omong kita masukin ke RSJ yang mana ya ?" Tanya Aldebaran .

"Yang pertama kita lihat saat kita kembali ke bumi ."

Sesampai di bumi…

"Kok gak ada RSJ ya ?" Tanya Aldebaran .

"Tanya orang saja ." Kata Kanon .

Tiba-tiba , ada 2 orang pencuri kebetulan lewat dan menjatuhkan barang mereka di depan Camus .Camus mengangkatnya dan ada beberapa polisi langsung menangkap mereka dan berkata "Kalian ditangkap karena membantu pencuri itu !". Mereka ber-5 pun dimasukkan ke penjara ."Kalian ditahan selama 5 tahun !" Kata polisi itu .

"Gimana nih ? Kita hancurin saja penjara ini ?" Tanya Aldebaran .

"Yasudahlah…aku yang hancurin saja , biar tidak ada suara." Kata Shura .Shura menggunakan Excalibur dan memotong temboknya dengan rapi .Mereka pun langsung keluar dari penjara itu dan kembali mencari RSJ lagi .

"Ketemu !" Kata Aldebaran .

"Baguslah kalau begitu , kalu begitu baguslah…" Kata Kanon .

Di RSJ…

"AKU TIDAK MAU MASUK RSJ ! AKU ADALAH SAINT GEMINI ! AKU MASIH WARAS ! (lakbannya sudah dilepas )"

"Eh, dokter , kalau bisa , kakakku disetrum saja ya kalau ribut soal mimpinya…Kalau diestrum sampai ratusan kali tetap gak bisa mati kok…"Kata Kanon .

Setelah Saga selesai diperiksa , akhirnya dokternya pun keluar dari ruangan pemeriksaan dan berkata pada Kanon , "Sepertinya kakakmu tidak sepenuhnya gila...hanya karena terlalu capek , menyebabkan ganguan pada otaknya ."

"Ooohhh…"Jawab mereka ber-4 serentak .

"Kalian boleh membawanya pulang , dan biarkan dia Istirahat…" Kata dokter itu .

" Baiklah…Nanti sampai di Santuary, kita adakan rapat lagi " Kata Shura .

"Sekarang kita sabar dulu sampai Saga sadar kembali…" Kata Camus .

1 jam kemudian , Saga sudah sadar .

"Kita kembali yuk…sudah sore nih" Kata Aldebaran .

"Baiklah…"Kata Saga dengan suara yang lemas .

"Suaramu kok lemes banget sih Ga ?"Tanya Kanon .

"Tadi habis di setrum 3 kali…" Kata Saga.

"HAH ? 3 KALI ? Yang bener ?" teriak mereka berempat bersamaan .

"Iya …"Jawab Saga .

Saat keluar dari RSJ , mereka baru ingat mereka tidak tau mereka di mana , di kota apa , di Negara apa , pokoknya jadi buta jalan deh !

"Gimana pulang nih kita ?" Tanya Shura .

"Kagak tau ! Gimana nih ? masa kita jadi pengemis di sini ?" Kata Kanon .

"Ini sama seperti di mimpiku dua hari yang lalu ! Kita berlima tidak tau kenapa kesasar di sebuah kota dan jadi pengemis sampai tua ! Karena di Santuary tidak ada yang ngerjain tugasku , Santuary menjadi hancur dan menjadi milik Hades !" Kata Saga .

"MAMA ! AKU GAK MAU JADI PENGEMIS !" teriak Shura .

"Shhttt…jangan keras-keras ! Bikin malu saja !" Kata Camus sambil melakban mulut Shura seperti Saga tadi .

"Kalau kita tidak kembali ke Santuary , mereka pasti kelaparan ! Cuma aku dan Shura saja yang bisa memasak diantara semua goldsaint !" Kata Aldebaran.

"Pokoknya kita pikirkan dulu caranya ! Jangan panik !" Kata Camus .

"Iya betul tidak boleh panik ! Kalau kalian panik,uh… kalian akan dimakan buaya ! (apa hubungannya ?) " Kata Saga .

"Pokoknya kita pikirkan dulu cara untuk pulang…" Kata Kanon.

* * *

**To Be Continued…**

**Akankah mereka pulang dengan selamat ke Santuary ? Ataukah mereka semua ketularan Saga menghadapi mimpi buruk ? Atau menjadi pengemis di kota itu ? Nantikan Chapter berikutnya !**

***Behind the Scene***

**Kanon : SUNION ! Kenapa kamu kejam sekali pada aku ? Aku kan karakter favoritmu !**

**Sunion : Sekali-kali gapapa dong…Hehehe…**

**Camus : Sunion ! Aku tau kau sangat membenciku ! tapi jangan sampai seperti ini dong !**

**Sunion : Terserah aku dong !**

**Shura : Aku Juga ! Aku Kan Sensei-mu !**

**Sunion : Pokoknya I DON'T CARE !**


	3. Chapter 3

**Mimpi Buruk Saga**

**Chapter.3  
Akhirnya di update juga fic ini…Maaf ya updatenya lama…akhir-akhir ini banyak ujian. Dan ini adalah chapter yang terakhir. Silahkan membaca!**

* * *

Karena ke-5 goldies itu pergi meninggalkan Sanctuary cukup lama, DM menggantikan Shura dan Aldebaran memasak makan malam untuk goldies yang dapur kuil Cancer…

"Untuk makan malam hari ini apa ya? Pokoknya buat yang special! Tambahin cicak,belalang,brokoli sisa kemarin,kacang rebus, kalajengking Milo,terus,diaduk-aduk. Eh…minyaknya habis, ya sudahlah pakai bensin saja ,kan sama-sama minyak .Tambah cuka, garam, kecap asin….Kalau mereka masuk rumah sakit gimana ya ? Tak apa lah…bukan tanggung jawabku kok. MYOWAHAHAHAHA…! MASAKAN YANG PALING HEBAT DI DUNIA!"Sementara DM teriak-teriak sendiri di dapur, goldies yang lain sudah kabur dari Sanctuary untuk menghindari masakan maut kepiting kesurupan itu.

Sementara…

"AKU LAPAAAR!"Teriak Shura.

"Sudahlah, diam dulu…lagi konsentrasi nih." Kata Camus.

…..hening….

"AKU HARUS KEMBALI KE SANCTUARY!" Teriak Saga tiba-tiba. "Tadi tiba-tiba ada sesuatu yang terlintas di pikiranku."Kata Saga dengan wajah pucat.

"Apa itu ?" Tanya Aldebaran.

"Aku melihat Sanctuary yang dipimpin oleh seekor monster yang mengerikan dan sedang menyiksa goldsaint yang lain."

"APA ? Seperti apa monsternya ?"teriak Shura dengan ekspresi wajah yang horror.

"Monsternya memakai lipstick berwarna pink, rambut berwarna ungu panjang, pakai gaun putih , mengambil sebuah tongkat yang…"

*PLAKKK* Shura langsung menjitak kepala Saga dengan keras.

"BERANI-BERANINYA KAMU MENGHINA ATHENA!" Teriak Shura sambil mengejar Saga.

"Apanya Athena?"Tanya Saga kebingungan.

"Ciri-ciri monster yang kamu sebut tadi….ATHENA!"

"Aku kan tidak tau! Ia sedang menyiksa gold saint yang lain! Karena itu aku menyebutnya monster!" Teriak Saga dengan panik.

"Athena adalah dewi kebijaksanaan dan berani-beraninya kamu menyebutnya monster! AYO KEMARI BIAR KUBOTAKIN KAMU! "

"Sudahlah…tenang atau kubekukan kalian." Kata Camus dengan nada yang dingin. Suasana saat itu menjadi hening sejenak.

"Wah…Camus bisa marah juga ya…"Kata Kanon tenang.

"Iya…baru pertama kali melihatnya…"Kata Aldebaran.

"Jadi, apa yang akan kita lakukan sekarang?" Tanya Saga.

"…"Mereka semua terdiam.

"Sekarang kita cari tempat untuk bermalam saja. Besok baru kita pikirkan lagi."Kata Kanon.

Mereka semua pun mencari sebuah hotel, dan bermalam di sana.

Keesokan harinya, sehabis sarapan, mereka jalan-jalan di sekitar kota mencari cara untuk pulang.

"Aku tahu cara kembali ke Santuary!" Kata Aldebaran.

"Ayo cepat katakan!" Kata Shura.

"Pertama, kita bunuh diri, kalau kita mati, kan pasti ke underworld, lalu kita minta sama ketiga hakim neraka untuk menghidupkan kita kembali di Sanctuary. Gampang kan?"

"Gak mungkin berhasil!"Teriak Shura.

"Kalau begitu ,kita tanya dulu ini kota apa, pada orang-orang di sini. Jika dekat dengan Sanctuary, kita bisa pulang." Kata Camus.

"KOK NGAK DARI TADI?" Teriak Shura.

"Ngak kepikiran."Kata Camus

"Kita tanya saja pada tante berambut biru yang di sana." Kata Kanon.

"Eh, mbak! Boleh Tanya sesuatu tidak?" Shura menepuk bahu tante itu. Dan saat tante itu berbalik, Shura langsung terkejut setengah mati.

Ternyata, orang itu Aphrodite!

"Aphro! Kok kamu bisa di sini ?"Tanya Shura.

"Memangnya ada larangan? Aku ke sini kan mau ke salon untuk manicure , pedicure, creambath,terus, shopping, jual bunga, banyak deh!"

"Jadi gak kesel sama si Shaka lagi?"Tanya Shura.

"Ya masih dong! Lain kali akan kucukurin jadi botak! Kuikat, kucambuk, kubakar, dibuang ke laut, diangkat kembali, kublender dan kukirim sisanya ke Tartarus! "

"Hahaha…Tidak usah sampai sejauh itu kan?"

"Kamu tidak tahu apa yang terjadi saat aku kembali ke kuilku…Semua Demon rose-ku layu! Kosmetik-kosmetik mahalku semua dibuang! Kuilku juga penuh coretan! Dan aku tahu pasti ini perbuatan si Shaka!"

"Jadi kamu tidak apa-apain dia?"

"Pasti ada dong! Tadi saat melawati kuilnya, dia lagi meditasi, jadi kuikat, lalu kumasukin kepalanya ke dalam kloset."

"Omong-omong ini kota apaan sih?"Tanya Shura.

"Masa kamu tidak tau sih?"Kata Aphro."Ini kan di Athens."

"ATHENS ?" Teriak Shura

"Iya. Yasudah, kalau sudah tau, Aphro pergi dulu ya…"Aphro pun pergi meninggalkan Shura.

"Ternyata Athens ya…"Kata Camus.

"ATHENS?Gawat! Kita harus segera pulang!Semalam di mimpiku, Athens diserang oleh alien ,dan alien-alien itu membunuh semua orang di Athens. Setelah beberapa waktu, alien itu mulai menyebar dan menghancurkan seluruh …"

"Stop…"Kata Shura."Jika seluruh dunia hancur, Sanctuary juga hancur dong."

"Iya… seluruh dunia…hiks…hiks"Tangis Saga.

"_Akan kubunuh semua alien itu…Akan kucincang-cincang _SAMPAI TAK TERSISA SEDIKIT PUN!." Teriak Shura.

"Kalau begitu, kita naik taxi saja."Kata Kanon.

Mereka semua pun sampai di Sanctuary pada malam hari. Setelah itu, mereka pun kembali ke kuil masing-masing.

Keesokan harinya di kuil Aquarius, Camus sedang membaca buku, mencari ide untuk menyembuhkan mimpi buruk Saga. Beberapa menit kemudian, sebuah ide terlintas di otaknya. Camus pun berlari-lari ke kuil Gemini.

"Kanon! Adakan rapat di kuilmu! Aku sudah tahu solusinya!"Kata Camus.

"Oke."

Kanon pun langsung menelpon semua gold saint untuk datang ke kuilnya.

1 jam kemudian, mereka semua pun berkumpul di kuil Gemini sesuai rencana.

"Aku sudah menemukan solusinya. Jadi harap tenang, dan dengarkan."Kata Camus tegas.

"Tidak perlu dibawa ke rumah sakit lagi kan?" Tanya Aldebaran.

"Tidak usah…"Kata Camus."Cara ini mungkin agak berbahaya, jadi aku tidak memaksa."

"Jadi, apa rencananya?"Tanya Milo.

"Kita pergi ke Underworld, dan meminta Icelos untuk tidak memberikan Saga mimpi buruk lagi. Ada yang mau ikut?" Tanya Camus.

"Aku ikut!"Teriak Milo.

"Aku ikut juga."Kata Aphro .

"Kanon, sebagai adik yang berbakti, kamu harus ikut!"Kata Camus tegas.

"Baik..."

"Ada lagi ?"Tanya Camus.

Mereka semua menggelengkan kepala.

"Kalau begitu, ayo berangkat! DM! Kirim kita ke underworld dong!" Kata Milo bersemangat.

"Iya…Iya…"Kata DM jengkel.

Sampai di Underworld…

"Oi ! ICELOS! Dimana kamu!"Teriak Milo.

"Tuh ada specter. Tanya sama dia saja."Kata Aphro.

"WOI! Kamu tau gak Icelos di mana?" Teriak Kanon.

Specter itu pun berbalik dan berkata,"Kalian cari aku ya?"Ternyata specter itu adalah Icelos.

"Boleh bicara sebentar?" Tanya Kanon.

"Boleh, tapi jangan lama-lama."Kata Icelos.

"Akhir-akhir ini, kakak kembarku mimpi buruk terus, jadi aku mau mimintamu agar mimpi buruknya tidak berlanjut. Boleh kan?"

"Tidak boleh."Kata Icelos tegas."Jika ada gold saint lain yang bersedia menggantikannya, bisa kulakukan."

"Kalau begitu Shaka saja!" Kata Aphro semangat.

"Baiklah…malam ini, dia tidak akan bermimpi buruk lagi." Icelos pun menghilang.

"Malam ini…Shaka akan mendapat mimpi yang sangat amat buruk…hehehe…"Kata Aphro, sehingga menakuti goldies yang lain.

"Balik ke Sanctuary yuk."Kata Kanon.

Mereka pun sampai di Sanctuary dengan selamat, walaupun mereka tersesat berkali-kali. Malam itu, Saga tidak mimpi buruk lagi. Tapi sebagai gantinya, Shaka lah yang mendapat mimpi yang amat buruk.

* * *

**THE END**

**Maaf untuk fans Shaka…Saya tidak tau lagi endingnya gimana. Please Review…**


End file.
